A Love That Never Thaws
by MFP
Summary: Will you forever love a man you just met and had a one-night stand with no strings attached? Jillian Neves thinks so... (Remaster of 'Cryomancer'. Timeline when Sub-zero searches for the Kamidogu. Focuses more on OC. Eventual OC/Kuai Liang. Updates intermittent.)
1. Jillian Neves

**EDITED: I realized I posted the wrong document regarding my timeline.**

* * *

**This is a remaster of my MK story, 'Cryomancer'. This is created because of my stupid timeline which will be explained at the end. Story focuses more on my OC, Jillian Neves. I forgot to mention that english ain't my mother tongue so there'll be some grammar errors.**

**Read MKX Comic chapter 16: Sub-zero Sekret Origins, and will wait for next week to read the new chapter. Huge possibilities of changing story pace.**

**Timeline is during Sub-zero's mission to retrieve a Kamidogu in the comics.**

* * *

China

Jillian Neves is walking past stalls after stalls, checking on fruits if they're fresh or not. Choosing fruits during the night is hard but the lights provided by the vendors are enough. Jillian stops in front a stall and inspects the fruits. Liking that the fruits are fresh, she orders a dozen of apples and pays the merchant with the exact price before leaving.

Jillian's obviously a foreigner as she walks among the small crowd. She's caucasian; twenty-eight years old; five feet and seven inches tall with a lithe body frame and perfect curves; wavy, brown hair parted more to the right with locks cascading down her shoulders; milky-white skin that seems to glow when bathe in moonlight; natural blushes on her cheeks are enough to make her no make-up face beautiful; straight nose; a radiant and kind smile always gracing her pink lips; and wide blue eyes fringed with long eyelashes showing joy and understanding. But she communicates well even without learning how to speak Cantonese. What matters is know basic words and make simple gestures to tell the Chinese what you're trying to say. Understanding, communicating and being empathic is easy for her to do since it's part of her profession as a pediatric nurse.

What's she doing in China? Taking a vacation and forget unpleasantries that happened back in her hometown. She has a suitor named Bruce whom she started to like so much, she even considered breaking her traditional belief 'no sex before marriage'. But thanks to Chief of Medicine Dr. Cox and Head Nurse Carla, she discovered that Bruce was such an ass. The asshole has eighteen girlfriends, two of them are minors, one is pregnant, all of them slept with him. Thankfully, Jillian's not part of the bedded-and-duped entourage. Yet she's so disappointed of herself. Her special gift of sensing people's intentions and feelings, an ability that saved her life from danger and getting into wrong relationships, failed her. It greatly disappoints her so much, it affects her work.

Dr. Cox and Carla thought that Jillian's heartbroken and granted her a vacation leave for a month. They suggested that she get out and visit some cool countries. Jillian did follow their advise and she booked a tour, two weeks in Europe and one in China.

And here she is in China. It's her last night in the country and tomorrow morning she's going back to America. She really needed the break so much, she's able to relax and reassess her sensing ability...

Jillian suddenly feels strong evil intentions vibrating through the air that made her stop. She resumes walking and looking straight as she tries to pinpoint the source of the evil vibes through the dispersing crowd. She spots them, eight souls following her from behind. Thinking of a way to lose them, Jillian takes a sharp turn, continues walking and then takes another turn. The evil men are still following so she continues to takes turns. She doesn't know where she's going now until she finds herself blocked by a wall. When she tries to turn back, the eight evil men are already blocking her exit. She can't escape. Seeing the men giving her evil grins as they come to her, Jillian knows she's doomed.

'I escaped danger so many times but now... Fate is so cruel.' Jillian thought. She started screaming when the men moved to grab her.

"HELP! HELP!" Jillian screamed before one of the men covered her nose and mouth with a chloroformed kerchief.

'Somebody. Help...' before Jillian fully lost consciousness, her blurry sight sees a man drops on top of an evil man before punching another one.

* * *

**Here's my theory/math regarding age and timeline of MKX, and thoughts. IMHO, the timeline is somewhat confusing:**

**In MK9, Jax's married and had a kid named Jacqui before his death. Johnny and Sonya married, both worked together as Special Forces and have a daughter named Cassie.**

**Then the Netherrealm War happened. Five years later, Jax, Sub-zero and Scorpion were revived from the dead. That makes the girls five years old. And so starts the story in the comics.**

**IMO, Takeda's twelve years old when Kenshi left him in Scorpion's care. Eighteen when the second Shirai Ryu was destroyed and he killed his possessed best friend, Fox (Fox is African, no wonder Takeda's smitten with Jacqui. No racism intended). At age twenty, he left Scorpion to train under Kenshi.**

**Cassie and Jacqui are the same age as Takeda. Both are trainees in the Special Forces.**

**Sub-zero's twenty-seven when he defeated Scorpion and turned into a cyborg. He stopped aging when he was killed and turned into a revenant to serve Quan Chi. Five years later, he was revived and sent on a mission to retrieve the Kamidogu. He should've been thirty-two if he lived during those five years. Now that he lived, he aged. For seven years, he searched and found the dagger in a Red Dragon temple in China but not before Kano wounded him with it. This makes him age thirty-four. For six years, Sub-zero was running for his life from the Cyborg initiative Lin Kuei while being cursed.**

**When Sub-zero survived Scorpion's attack, I think he fought the Lin Kuei with the aid of Bo Rai Cho and Raiden. He became Grandmaster of Lin Kuei for two years. He's forty-two (in this part, I might make drastic changes in future chapters).**

**Five years later, Sub-zero made peace with Scorpio and he tested an SF team consisting twenty-five year old Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin (though I think Jin's older than the others). Sub-zero's age forty-seven. God, he's old! Old but handsome. Yeeeaaaahh!**

**Other thoughts: have you ever encountered or known someone with such a compassionate heart? I did meet one and inspired me to create my OC. Such good-hearted and generous people do exist. So are people who have the sixth sense.**

**Omigawd I'm rambling.**


	2. Her Rescuer

**So many mistakes regarding my timeline and Sub-zero's age in chapter 1, then my internet's down briefly. To compensate for my lapse, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Jillian slowly regains consciousness then becomes wide awake when she sees a man facing away in front of her. Her gasp of surprise is muffled by the man's hand covering her mouth. The man turned his head towards her and pursed his lips as a gesture to keep quiet. Jillian's not needed to be instructed again when footsteps and sounds of machinery are heard not too far from where they're hiding. Without removing his hand from Jillian's mouth, the man turned his head away from her again as the sounds are coming closer, giving Jillian an opportunity to wonder and study him.

Jillian realized she's resting against the man's body, the bag of apples are on her stomach. Her head is on the man's left shoulder, her knees and lower back are supported by his thighs, his right arm encircled her slim waist and his left hand covered her mouth.

About the man, Jillian realized he's so muscular judging by the feel of his hard muscles. The man is strong, too but the way he holds her is surprisingly gentle and warm. She remembers the quick glance she have about his face. The man is around his mid-thirties, has black hair swept back, a blue mask covering his mouth and nose, and dark eyes filled with alert and resolve. Jillian thinks the man is in his prime, a real man compared to her lanky ex-suitor.

Jillian's pulled back to reality when the machinery sounds faded from the background and the man slowly lifts his hand from her mouth.

"We're safe." the serious man said before turning to Jillian. "Forgive me for... Handling you like this. It's the only way I know to prevent you from screaming and give away our hiding place."

Jillian looks at the man, tongue-tied on what to reply. "I... I-It's okay. I'm fine." she manages to say.

The man slightly nods his head before standing. After that, he gently puts Jillian on her feet.

Jillian studies the man as she holds the bag of apples close to her chest, remembering what happened to her before losing consciousness. "... You. I think I remember you. You saved me."

"I did." her rescuer answers. "You needn't worry about those men. I made sure they won't hurt another innocent soul. And I can't leave you there alone so I carried you."

The way he said his words brings chills on Jillian's spine but she puts on a smile. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." she gratefully said.

"You're welcome. I'll accompany you to a safe place before I leave."

The man removes pieces of lumber and plastic until an exit is created. He sticks out his head to check the surroundings before going out the hiding place, with Jillian following behind.

As they walk, Jillian notices her rescuer's physique and clothes. He's really tall, more than six feet, and she was right that he's muscular and broad shouldered. The clothes are somewhat traditional, a blue ninja garb minus the sleeves and kunais strapped on his waist. She guesses that her rescuer is a warrior of a secret organization. To a normal person, such things are science fiction. But with the terrorists groups using advance technology and having members with exceptional abilities such as Red and Black Dragon, and the Netherrealm War that happened years ago, science fiction has become a reality. Getting uneasy now, Jillian uses her gift to know the man's intentions or feelings.

Jillian sensed the man intends to keep his word in accompanying her to a safe place before leaving. Then she transfers her attention in studying him. She sensed that he has a good heart but his soul is troubled. A soul tormented with great remorse and sorrow. He hides his feelings well with an uncaring facade but deep inside he's hurting. The man's feelings are genuine, it makes Jillian's caring nature overcome her uneasiness. When her rescuer stopped, she stops, too. Jillian never needed her gift to know that something's wrong. It's clear to see that the man became alert.

Her rescuer turns to Jillian. "We must flee." with quick reflexes, he scoops Jillian in his arms and starts running.

Jillian's too surprised to make a gasp, she keeps silent as her rescuer runs through alleys and abandoned buildings. Jillian then uses her gift and sensed that there are twenty men with intentions of capturing her rescuer just ten kilometers away from them, and getting farther until she can't sense them anymore. Jillian knows they're safe yet the man carrying her continues to run.

"I think we lost them. You can stop running now." said Jillian.

"Better be sure than sorry." replies the man.

"Oh, stop! That's my inn! The one with a green sign!" Jillian said as she spotted the building not too far from their position.

"I'll drop you near a street then leave you. I'm sorry that I almost dragged you with my problems." said the man as he goes towards the inn.

Jillian surprised herself when she unconsciously answered. "Let me help you."

The man stops in an empty alley and looks at Jillian, raising an eyebrow laced with skepticism. "Oh? What can you do to stop my enemies?"

Jillian blushes in embarrassment when she felt insulted by her rescuer. But she wanted to help the man and so she answers him. "I can't fight but I can give you shelter. It's already late and you need rest to conserve energy if you intend to lose the people chasing you... And it's all I can repay you for saving me."

The man looks at Jillian's blushing and worried face for a while before answering. "A sound reason. Very well. But I won't go with you in the entrance. Tell me the location of your room and I'll enter through the window."

"Third floor near the exit stairs and an empty alley."

"Got it."

The man found the alley that Jillian talks about. After he puts her on her feet, he blends in with the shadows. Without wasting time, Jillian walks fast and enters the inn through the entrance door.

* * *

**IMO, spirit and soul are connected to each other and rarely separated, but differs a lot. A spirit is mostly consisted of abilities/skills or actions (ex. fly, sing, dance). A soul however, is more of a person's free-will/mind and emotions.**


	3. Comfort

Jillian locks the door after she enters her room. She turns on the main light and it brightens the room, puts down the bag of apples near the telephone and lamp, takes three steps, kneels on top of her bed and opens the window. She sticks out her head and looks down the alley in search of her rescuer. Out of the shadows steps out the man she's looking for. Jillian's impressed of the man's speed and acrobatic skills as she watches him easily climb towards her window in seconds. She moves to the side as the man maneuvers his body to fit through the window and enter her room. He closes the window, pulls the curtain close and steps away from the bed. Not yet satisfied, he turns on the lamp beside the bed and turns off the main light, making the room bath in dim light.

"Sorry if the room is too small." said Jillian as she sits on the bed and puts on a bright smile while the man stands on the floor and looks around. "It's part of the agency's tour package."

The man looks at her. "At least it's clean."

Jillian chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

Both are silent for a while. Jillian speaks first to break the silence.

"I'm really, really grateful for saving me." Jillian looks down at her folded hands on her lap. "I don't want to imagine what will happen to me if you never arrived." she looks up and their eyes meet. "Thank you so much. Offering you sanctuary is the only way I can repay you."

"... I won't allow sinister men do unimaginable acts on innocents." the man firmly said.

Jillian hears the pain and guilt behind her rescuer's words that intrigues her yet she never inquires. Silence comes between them again before Jillian speaks up.

"Have you eaten? I can only offer you apples."

"... Sure."

"I'll just wash them. Just take a sit."

The man pulls out a chair near the vanity table while Jillian takes the apples and a plate before heading towards the bathroom sink. After washing the apples, she sets them on the vanity table.

"I realized I smell like sewer water when I tried to run away from those evil men." said Jillian. "I'm going to take a shower first. You don't mind if I leave you alone?"

The man shrugs his shoulder. "I don't mind. Take your time."

Jillian smiles at him before taking her things before heading inside the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she finished bathing and brushing her teeth. She's wearing a simple nightgown and a towel wrapped around her hair. When she looks at her rescuer, she's startled to see that beneath the mask is a clean-shaven handsome face and he ate all the apples.

The man looks at her and his mouth twitches to smile. "You were right. I do need rest. All that running and hiding sapped too much of my energy."

Jillian smiles at him. "I wish I have more food to offer you."

"Don't worry. The apples are enough."

"If you like, you can take a shower, too and remove all that dirt from your body. There's an extra towel inside the bathroom."

"... Yeah, why not."

Jillian was sitting on the bed and brushing her hair when less than thirty minutes, the man comes out the bathroom. Jillian's thankful that he's wearing a bathrobe. Just a peek on his muscular chest is giving butterflies in her stomach.

The man takes his sit on the chair facing her. "Thanks for the use of the shower, miss... I didn't get your name."

Jillian laughs. "Oh my! We haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Jillian. Jillian Neves."

"Jillian Neves... Jillian." the man smiles. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Jillian chuckles, pleased of the flattery. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Kuai Liang."

"Kuai Liang. You're half Chinese?"

"Probably. I don't remember much of my childhood except my clan, training... And my brother."

Jillian senses the grief when Kuai Liang mentioned his brother. "I'm sorry." Jillian solemnly said.

Kuai Liang shakes his head and bows. "It was a long time ago." and he stays silent.

Jillian senses that there's something else going inside Kuai Liang. "You're sad about your brother's death but I think there's something else that gives you too much pain and grief." she said. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Kuai Liang looks up, surprise and sorrow evident in his face, and Jillian's kind heart goes to him. "How can you tell?"

"I just know." Jillian simply answers as she gives him a sympathetic smile. She pats the space beside her, offering Kuai Liang to sit with her, which he takes.

Kuai Liang looks at the floor, rests his hands on his thighs and remains silent. Jillian turns to him and patiently waits for him to speak.

"I... Don't know where to begin." Kuai Liang finally said as he looks at Jillian.

"How about start on what's bothering you... Take your time. If you have secrets or anything confidential, don't tell me." Jillian lays her palm on top of Kuai Liang's hand and gently squeezes it to give him encouragement.

Kuai Liang's eyes show his grief before looking down. After a long pause, he starts talking.

"...I was forced to be transformed into something that I never wanted to become... Then I became a slave to obey commands of a demon... I committed horrendous crimes against humanity... Forced to do evil works." Kuai Liang looks at his free hand. Later he formed a small icicle then pours out his self-loathing by crushing it. "So many innocents died by my hands...! The memory of my sins haunts me till this day."

While listening, Jillian's somewhat confused of what Kuai Liang's talking about but she thought he's talking figuratively. Yet she could feel his despair through his words. And she didn't expect him to generate ice but she professionally hid her startled reaction. She focuses more on Kuai Liang's despair that's still bottled inside him, and never pries on his crimes and past. She places her free hand on his back and starts rubbing gently, giving him comfort as best she can.

Kuai Liang remains silent again as he feels Jillian's hand on his back. After a long pause, he looks at Jillian with sadness. "I wished to remain dead so I won't enter another hell, nor become a slave again. But someone told me to make amends for all the sins I did. And so I embarked to do his bidding. But my clan and other factions hinder my quest..." his lowered his eyes with worry. "I don't know if I'm going to be successful." he looks away, gritting his teeth with frustration.

Jillian gently squeezes Kuai Liang and wills him to look at her. When he did, she gives him a gentle smile filled with warmth and understanding. "As you said, you were forced to. You musn't lose hope and never let these obstacles stop you in doing what you think is right." Jillian smiles. "Do you want to know what I think? I think your determination to make things right is very admirable. Continue to hold onto your beliefs." she gently squeezes his hand again. "Also, I believe you're a good man." she softly said.

Kuai Liang looks at her with surprise then turns away because of shame and self-loathing. "I don't think so!"

"Yes, you are a good man." Jillian firmly said. She puts her palms on his cheeks and makes him look at her. "You're a good man because you acknowledged your faults and making amends for it. Those two things are enough to know that you're a good man. Because you're a good man," Jillian places a palm at the middle of Kuai Liang's chest. "you also have a good heart, Kuai Liang."

The last words Jillian said are enough for Kuai Liang to encourage him and uplift his spirits. Jillian senses that whatever burdens Kuai Liang have are lighten, not all of it, but it's enough to make his soul feel free.

Then it happened...

Smiling at each other, Kuai Liang places his palms on top of Jillian's hands that are resting against his right cheek and heart, talking... eyes dilating in desire... kisses that lead to another. And Jillian didn't protest, encouraging Kuai Liang to continue...

There's no going back.

* * *

**Gonna take a break from writing.**


	4. Two Gifts

America, Sacred Heart Hospital, eight weeks later

It's official. After manifesting the signs for the past weeks and following her colleagues' advise to visit Dr. Eve's OB-Gyne Clinic, she got the results.

"I'm pregnant... With twins." said a dumbfounded Jillian.

"That phenomenon happens when a boy's pipi and a girl's gigi got together." said Jillian's fellow nurse, Georgie.

"Georgie, shouldn't you be on duty like, right now?" said Dr. Eve in her serious monotone. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jillian needs a supportive friend and I still have three minutes, that's enough." replies Georgie. "Besides, the ward has three tots with their parents, and Mary and Tina are in the Nurses' Station." he puts his hands on Jillian's shoulders and grins. "You did it! You slept with a man! Finally! This man must be something if he keeps your head afloat the clouds for weeks. And you didn't tell us about him! For shame! So, what's his name? What's he like? Got a picture of him? Hm?"

Jillian's taken aback by the questions regarding the man who got her pregnant. She would've answered but she remembers that he has enemies. Mere mention of his name might bring her trouble and to the people she cares. The thought of him and his troubles saddens her...

"Did this man do something without your permission?" Georgie suddenly said.

Jillian's startled to hear the venom in Georgie's voice and when she sees the hidden anger in his scrunched face, she realized that he misinterpreted her reaction. She removes Georgie's hands from her shoulders. "No, no. You misunderstood. I'd love to tell you but I can't."

Georgie looks doubtful so Jillian needed to explain things without telling the whole truth. She stands and looks out the window where a picturesque blue sky and fluffy clouds are seen. "This man I met... He's so special..." she said with longing in her voice.

**...**

_Jillian sits on her bed with a blanket covering her nakedness, watching Kuai Liang dress up. Seeing his muscles flex beautifully made Jillian want more but she knew it must end._

_Kuai Liang is fully dressed and is about to wear his mask when he sees Jillian looking at him with a gentle smile. He looks worried as he sits in front of her. He takes her hand and places her palm against his right cheek. He closes his eyes as he savors the warmth coming from her before opening them. The sadness and pain in his eyes melts Jillian's heart._

_"... I hate what I've done." Kuai Liang said. "Taking advantage of your kindness just to leave you without promises or contact. I'm the same as those evil men - "_

_"Shh." Jillian puts a finger to his lips to interrupt him before removing it. She places her other palm against his cheek and she gives him a radiant smile._

_"Don't demean yourself like that when it's all false." Jillian chided. "Doing so is insulting yourself."_

_"But - "_

_"I understand what you're trying to say and I ask you not to let it bother you." when Kuai Liang continues to self-doubt, Jillian sighs and patiently smiles at him. "Listen. I knew that having ties with you will put ourselves in danger, and we knew that our special time together must end tonight. And I regret nothing. My body I freely surrendered to you as a gift. So whatever reservations you have, forget it because you made me happy. And I hope I made you happy, too."_

_Kuai Liang's eyes soften. "You did make me happy... So very happy." he softly said. Then he looks worried again. "But I'm leaving you tonight... I..." he never continued to talk._

_Jillian continues to give him her kind smile and gently reprimands him. "I told you, forget about those reservations. If you keep thinking about it, it will drag you down. If that happens, then you'll never accomplish your goals." she gently caresses Kuai Liang's cheeks with the pad of her thumbs, making him close his eyes to feel the gentle touch. She stops her caress and he opens his eyes. "You know I'm right. Do us a favor: Never look back and always look forward without regrets, Kuai Liang."_

_Kuai Liang stays silent before closing his eyes again to savor her warm palms. When he opens his eyes, they were filled with determination._

_"You're right. I musn't let these thoughts hinder me." Kuai Liang said and he takes away Jillian's hands from his face._

_"That's the spirit." Jillian praises as Kuai Liang opens the window. When he looks back to her, she gives him a radiant and encouraging smile. When she nods, he nods back._

_"This is truly farewell." said Kuai Liang. There's a hint of sadness in his eyes before it's gone. "Goodbye, Jillian Neves."_

_"Goodbye and take care, Kuai Liang." Jillian said as she continues to wear her smile. She watches him leave through her window, then leans over the window pane to watch him go down the alley and blend in with the shadows. She brings her head inside the room when she can't see Kuai Liang anymore and closes the window._

_'Keep safe, Kuai Liang, my love.' Jillian thought before going back to sleep._

**...**

"She's thinking about him." Georgie loudly whispers to Dr. Eve.

Jillian smiles and looks at the two. "He's a good and kind-hearted man." her eyes twinkle with glee. "And so tall and very handsome with great muscles that shame body-builders."

Georgie smirks. "Oh really? Damn. Wish you have a picture of him so I can include him in my harem dream." he gamely said.

They laughed. After the laughter died down, Georgie looks worriedly at Jillian. "Seriously, what are your plans? You're a single mother of twins now and you can't do hard work in the station."

"That's where I come in." said Dr. Eve. "As a consultant, I can help Jillian regarding her daily routines and care plan. Part of the plan is giving her non-stressful work so I contacted Dr. Cox."

"Which is a wise decision." said Dr. Cox in his dispassionate facade when he suddenly shows up. "You," he said to Georgie "go back to your station or I'll cut off your wages."

Georgie made a face. "Fine. I'm going back."

"Good. And be careful 'cos the Carlstons are coming."

Georgie shudders with disgust. "Those hypocrites. Thanks for the warning, doc." he turns to Jillian and smiles at her. "Got to go. Tell me later."

"I will." Jillian replies as Georgie left before her attention is snagged by Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox looks dispassionately at her. "Since you're an unmarried pregnant woman who musn't do heavy work and the hospital can't kick you out because we are so understaffed, you're transferred to the nursery unit. That means, the heavy things you're carrying are newborn babies and you'll avoid the self-righteous Carlstons. Does that sound great? Of course it does. However," he adds when he sees Jillian and Dr. Eve smile "your wages are lessened because of fraternity leave. That's all and good day."

Jillian and Dr. Eve watch Dr. Cox's retreating back. Dr. Eve shakes her head and faces Jillian. "You could either love or hate Dr. Cox."

Jillian smiles. "He looks uncaring and insensitive but deep down he's kind. We're lucky to have him as a board member. If he's not, most of us won't be working here."

Dr. Eve smiles, too. "Yeah... Okay. Now you're assigned on a new area, let's talk about your care plan."

Jillian places a hand over her womb, the very small bulge where two lives are growing. Two gifts from the man she gave her heart, body and soul. "Okay."

After Jillian's consultation with the doctor, she's forming her own plans on how to raise her twins. Enrolling them to a martial arts school is part of it. All she have to do when she arrives home is search what's the best martial arts. Next is to read books regarding on how to care and raise children from newborn to young adult...


	5. Twin Luck

For many months, Jillian's having a hard time carrying her twins, which were confirmed boys. It's like having a tiny watermelon in your stomach that slowly grows bigger and heavier until it feels like it might burst open anytime soon. But she'll endure the hardships of pregnancy because she loves the twin baby boys growing beneath her heart.

Wanting her twins to be healthy as they develop inside her, Jillian religiously follows the care plans given to her. Advises and guide books helped her a lot in developing her plans, too because she wanted her sons to grow up intelligent, strong, healthy, responsible, good and kind. Her job as a pediatric nurse also improves her motherly skills. Regarding the martial art school for her twins when they come to age, she has decided that mix martial arts is the best. But she needs to focus more in her current situation rather her future plans for her sons.

When Jillian's time of confinement came and she's admitted in the hospital, she starts thinking about Kuai Liang. She would look out the window and wonders how he's doing. Sometimes, she worries for his well-being but doing so upsets the twins and she has to comfort them. Sometimes, she wishes the wind to deliver her love and support wherever he is. Either way, she keeps thinking positively and never worries too much.

Then the day has come. Or rather, night for Jillian to give birth for her twin boys.

"I can see the head! Push, Jillian! Push!" instructs Dr. Eve.

Jillian follows every instruction given. After what seems like years of pushing, Jillian hears the sweet cry of a newborn baby. Before she could see and bestow her smile upon the first born, she feels her womb contracting violently and she starts pushing again. Seconds later, the second follows his twin.

While Jillian's cleaned up, she gladly accepts her sons in her arms. Her sons' skin are flushing red due to their squalling but when they were placed in their mother's arms, their skin turns rosy as they quieted and eagerly latched onto her nipple.

Jillian sheds tears of joy as she watches her identical twin sons making slurping sounds, studying their complete fingers and toes to their chubby, rosy cheeks. "They're so beautiful, so alike." she said in awe. After a few minutes, she regretfully surrenders her sons to the nurses to finish the cord cutting and other necessities.

Later when Jillian's cleaned and placed in a private room, her squalling sons are returned to her before the nurses leave. Again, they quieted when they're with their mother and eagerly starts feeding. Jillian looks at her identical twin boys with love, kissing their dark crowns and studying them.

Jillian sighs happily. "You boys look just like your father." she softly said. Jillian sees the boys have their father's handsome face and ebony hair, and she believes they also have his body structure and height.

"What you acquired from me is how my hair parted. Identifying you will be easy. I already have the perfect names fir both of you." Jillian smiles lovingly at her first born, whose hair is parted more to the right, in her right arm. "You're my Chance." then she looks at her second born, whose hair is parted more to the left, in her left arm. "And you're my Chase."

Jillian tenderly looks at her two sons. "Both of you are named so because I want good fortune to always follow your father."

What adds to Jillian's joy when she sees her sons open their eyes. "Ohh! Both of you have my eyes!" she happily said when she stares back at her twins' crystalline blue eyes so similar to hers. After seeing their mother's face, the twins close their eyes and continue feeding. "... My sweet, sweet Chance and Chase." Jillian's eyes are tearing up as she looks at her twins. She blinks rapidly to avoid her tears falling. She kisses her little ones' heads and gladly weans them, forging a strong bond between mother and sons.

When the twins stop feeding, yawning and burping, they fell asleep. Jillian presses the call button to seek a nurse's help. Two nurses arrive and take the twins from Jillian's arms. But when the babies are placed under the baby warmer near Jillian's bedside, they start crying.

While the nurses try to calm the squalling babies and figure out what irritates them, Jillian senses what her sons are feeling. Her sons feel like they're burning breaks Jillian's heart.

"They're in pain. They're sensitive to the heat." said Jillian "Give them to me and turn off the warmer, please." she said to the nurses.

The nurses are skeptical but complies. Jillian gently holds her twins near her heart, kissing their brow and starts crooning. After a few minutes of comfort, the babies are sound asleep again. When they're placed on their cradles with the warmer turned off, to the nurses' amazement, they never wake up. Seeing the babies are not crying anymore, the nurses leave and locked the room for security purposes.

Jillian looks at her identical twin sons lying side by side with love before she felt the tiredness of giving birth. She'll start implementing the plans she carefully made during the nine months by tomorrow. For now, she needs to rest.

'I wish you could see your sons, Kuai Liang.' Jillian sadly thought as she takes one loving look on her sleeping twins before blissful sleep overcomes her.

* * *

**Chance = good fortune ; Chase = to follow **

**Before he became the reformed Lin Kuei's Grandmaster, Kuai Liang's had bad fortune following him. He was turned into a cyborg by the former Lin Kuei; got killed by evil Sindel; became a slave by Quan Chi; sent to a misguided mission by Raiden; wounded by the cursed dagger used by Kano; possessed by the demon, Havik; and got his ass kicked by Scorpion.**


	6. Reminder

_His calloused hands gently sliding over her soft skin... His warm lips roaming her body... His hardness uniting with her softness... He loved her slowly and sweetly, bringing her to heavenly bliss..._

The alarm clock rings, announcing it's time to wake up.

Jillian sighs before opening her eyes and shutting off the alarm. As she sits up, she looks out her window and sighs again. The day is still dark but she needs to face the hard reality. Yet, forming a small smile, it never hurts to dream about him.

Jillian checks the baby monitor and smiles widely upon seeing her preschoolers still sound asleep in their own beds. After taking a shower and dressed in a bathrobe, Jillian opens another door that connects to the toddlers' room.

By the door, Jillian lovingly looks at her boys. Their bodies are curled into a ball with a blanket covering them except their raven hair. Jillian approaches and stands between the space of the two beds, bends her knees, and places a warm and gentle hand on each boy's head.

"Chance. Chase. It's time to wake up." Jillian softly said.

In response, both boys burrow deep into their bed. Jillian smiles widely and chuckles lightly, knowing her boys are awake already and wanted to play.

"Ah. If you boys won't get up, I guess I have to do... This!" Jillian starts tickling their napes. The boys immediately giggle and squirm away from Jillian's fingers as they say 'Stawp!'.

Jillian laughs softly and looks at each boy. "Chance. Chase. Time for school."

"Yes, Mommy." happily chimed the two preschoolers.

Jillian stands as her two sons scramble out of their beds. She smiles proudly at her sons as she assists them in fixing their bed. Next, Jillian fills the tub with warm water before leaving the boys as they strip their pajamas and take their bath.

While waiting for the boys in drying themselves and dress in day clothes, Jillian goes to the kitchen and starts preparing toasted bread with peanut butter and jelly. With breakfast done, they go back to the bathroom to do oral hygiene and other necessities.

When they're done and have the important things to bring with them, mother and sons leave their home. Jillian drops her boys in the nursery, gives them instructions and kisses their cheeks before driving to court.

**...**

Jillian and some co-workers receive their share of the money. Money fined from the Carlstons for unjustly firing them because of committing 'grave sins' and degrading the most god-fearing nurse of the hospital.

"Served them right, those mother-fucking hypocrites." said Georgie when he stands beside Jillian.

"Watch your mouth, young man." said the motherly, strict but kind-hearted, Jenny. "And don't insult your mother like that."

Georgie made a face. "Ohh. I forgot you're there, Mama Jenny. Sorry." there's a twinkle in his eyes. "The hypocrites made the mistake of insulting you, Mama Jenny. Witnessing how they can't talk back while you preached using bible verses made my day."

"They were overstepping their boundaries, never learned to act civil to anyone who thinks and acts differently from them, and failed to look at themselves." Jenny simply answers. She turns to Jillian, pulls out a small envelop, and extends it. "Jillian, for you."

Georgie grins when a startled Jillian accepted the envelop. "My, Jenny. We have the same thought."

Jillian's surprised to see Benjamin dollars inside the envelop and looks back at Jenny with a surprised expression. "What's the meaning of this?" she becomes shock when Georgie presents her dollars, too.

"Money for you, dearie." replies Georgie.

"But, I already have -"

"The hospital's close, you're unemployed, and a single mother of twin five-year old boys." interrupts Jenny. "You're going to spend weeks in searching a new job while your children are studying, that's why you need reserve money to keep you family afloat."

"She's right." answers Georgie.

Jillian stays silent while worriedly looking at the money in her hands before facing the two. "But you also need this money..."

"My husband's still working and my three children are professionals, so I needn't worry about money." answers Jenny.

"I'm single and have no family or boyfriend. I can quickly find work and take care of myself." said Georgie, grinning mischievously when Jenny narrows her eyes on him upon the mention of 'boyfriend'.

Jenny shakes her head as she silently laughs before turning to Jillian. "We want to help you, Jillian. Please take the money."

Jillian's hesitating to accept the monetary help when Dr. Cox suddenly appears. "They have common sense and you're be dumb to reject the help. I'd love to give you money, too but I've got two small kids and I need vasectomy. So you better accept what's being offered to you or your wonderful boys won't have a bright future. Too bad I'll seldom seeing them since they look up to me as a father figure. Now I'm done saying my piece and these two are wise on what to do with their lives, I'm going to find people who need ruining their lives." and he leaves to give his wise advise to others.

Jenny shakes her head. "That Dr. Cox is such an odd man." she smiles. "But he truly is a wonderful father figure."

Georgie made a face. "They'll grow up into real men, that's for sure. Let's hope they won't grow up into wise-asses." he grins at a frowning Jenny because of using a foul word.

Jenny changes the subject. "You heard what the wise doctor said. Accept the money. I'm applying at Evergreen Hospitals. Unlike Sacred Heart's very few clients that's also one of the reasons it was closed, Evergreen is always busy and the pay is high. You can apply there but it's up to you."

Georgie butts in. "I'm applying at Great Faith Hospital. We can spend lots of time together and you can keep visiting your sons in their mix-martial arts school, though it's an hour-drive."

Jillian shakes her head. "I'm lucky that I get to spend more time with my children and there are a lot of father figures in Sacred Heart, and I want to continue so. But I think working in a hospital will break it. I'll find another that gives me more time to be with them."

"That's up to you, Jillian. By the way, you can use the money to celebrate. Treat your boys to a nice restaurant." said Jenny.

"Or buy them toys. They'll love it." adds Georgie.

Jillian gratefully looks at her two friends, both whom she'll seldom meet again. "Thank you so much for the help and friendship. It means so much to me. I'll follow your advice."

**...**

After picking up her sons from school, Jillian tells them they're going out as a treat. Te boys squeal with delight and start talking about what food to eat and their accomplishments in school. When eating is done, they went for a stroll in the mall until they pass a toy store. The boys ask their mother if they could have new toys, and Jillian says yes.

Jillian finds it interesting that her sons couldn't find toys that they like. They passed rows of toys, from cars to robots, to plastic swords and balls. She smiles widely when she sees the phenomenon happening between her sons, something she discovered by accident when they were toddlers. They would grab a toy, look at each other, give nods or simple gestures without using words, and return the toys back the rack. It's like they're having mental communication, a unique gift between identical twins.

"Found a toy you like, boys?" Jillian asks as they reach the stuffed toy section.

The boys look at the displayed stuffed animals and dolls before facing their mother. "No." they sadly said in unison. Then they yawned.

Jillian smiles kindly at them. "You boys are sleepy. How about let's go home and next time we look for the perfect toy?"

The boys sleepily nod their heads. "Okay."

They were leaving the stuffed toy section when the boys suddenly stop. Jillian stops, too and watches where her sons are looking at. In front of them is a staff worker with a cart. He's reaching behind the stuffed animals and pulls out two items. In his hands are two, human-like dolls the size of a labrador puppy. The dolls are made with white plush and smooth fur with beady, black eyes, short, black fur as hair, with movable arms and legs attached to the main body. The clothing the dolls wear is soft leather of blue, sleeveless vest and loincloth, and black pants, belt and boots.

Jillian sees the boys ogling the dolls as the staff worker placed them inside the cart before continuing to take other rejected stuffed dolls from the rack. She knew that she needs to buy the toys for her sons. So she approaches the staff worker and tells him she'll buy the dolls that she took from the cart. The staff worker shrugs his shoulders and instructs her to pay at the cashier.

**...**

Jillian keeps smiling as she watches the joy in her sons' faces after they reach home. The boys keep grinning as they hug their new stuffed dolls, even bringing with them to the bathroom, which Jillian have to stop them from dipping the dolls in the water. She places the dolls near the sink before watching over her sons. After the bath, the boys are excited to hug their dolls but stopped.

"What's wrong?" asks Jillian.

The boys are staring at the dolls before looking at their mother. The first one to speak is Chance before Chase.

"I don't know which is mine, Mommy."

"Do you know which is my toy, Mommy?"

Jillian's stupefied with the situation imposed to her. "Uhm. I'll figure it out... Oh, how about I take your toys with me so I can look at them carefully. And when I know which is yours, I'll come back and give it to you. Does that sound good?"

The boys look at each other before agreeing. So Jillian takes the dolls with her and accompanies her sons to their room. Even after getting tucked in bed, the boys won't go to sleep without their dolls. Jillian tells them to wait before going back to her room with dolls.

"I know I have something similar to the clothes." Jillian said as she searches for her sewing kit. She finds it and opens it. "Hah! I knew it." she triumphantly said as she found a strip of soft, black leather like what the dolls are wearing. "I'll make a mask and a bandana. That way, Chance and Chase can easily tell which toy is theirs."

First thing that Jillian makes is creating the mask. The mask is simple, just covering where the mouth and nose used to be. Sewing is a simple task to Jillian and she quickly finishes.

But after creating the mask, she stares at the doll, her heart beats fast. The masked doll reminds her of someone from her past.

"Kuai Liang..." Jillian whispers. She smiles at the doll, thinking about the irony of today's events.

Jillian decides to make a similar mask for the other doll. Then she decides to add bracers because she remembers him wearing bracers when they met. After the dolls look like ninjas, Jillian ponders what to add that could distinguish the dolls. After a long thought, Jillian decides that a simple decoration placed at the vest's side will be enough. She rummages through her sewing kit and finds two, plain, frost blue buttons. She sews one button at the left vest, the other at the right. Finished already, Jillian goes back to her sons to present the improved dolls.

"Boys, I figured which one is yours. For you Chance is this doll with a button on the left. Yours Chase is this one on the right." Jillian said after handing the dolls back to her sons. "Is it okay now?"

The boys study and compare their dolls before grinning at their mother. "Yes, Mommy! Thank you, Mommy!" they said. They hug their dolls and wiggle their body to lay flat on their backs.

"Goodnight, Chance. Goodnight, Chase." Jillian kisses each boys forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy." greeted back the boys before they fall asleep.

Jillian stands by the door and watches her sons, sadly thinking of someone before leaving.

_'They look just like you, Kuai Liang... I wish you're here.'_

* * *

**My timeline will change, please discard my theory written on chapter one.**


	7. Sweet Love

Jillian was stressed out a while ago during the High school PTA meeting; an unbelievable meeting held near the end of the school year. As a school nurse, she can take on the stress of handling teenage problems and pranks. But she can't handle the absurd complaints of offended parents.

"You okay?" Piped up a little boy's voice.

Jillian's startled, remembering she's seating at the backseat of a vintage, black, Ford car. She puts a smile on her face when she sees the little boy beside her. "I'm fine. Just tired."

The bright, brown and gray-eyed, black-haired boy smiles back and nods his head in understanding. "Okay. Daddy is always tired, too."

From the front seat, a nice looking older woman with short, curly, black hair and whiskey-brown eyes turns her head to face Jillian. "You musn't dwell on what conspired in the meeting, dear. It was settled and never worry about it." She said kindly.

Jillian smiles back. "It's all because of your husband's interference, Mrs. Pendergast."

The woman laughs. "Please, being called Mrs. Pendergast makes me feel old. Remember, I'm Carol and my husband's name is Bernard."

"Very well, Carol." Jillian turns her attention at Carol's husband who's driving the car. "Mr. Pendergast, I mean, Bernard, thank you so much for the help."

"It was nothing." Replies Bernard with a smile. He has black hair and gray eyes. "Usually, I let Carol attend to these things since I'm always busy at work. By luck, I was given a day-off today. Some students lied about your sons' involvement on a prank gone wrong and they thought they can get away from it. I say it was pure stupidity. Stupid 'cool kids'."

Carol giggles and nods her head. "What you're telling us that those students are bullies and pranksters." She looks back at Jillian. "You see, Jillian, those students were also responsible for making my Danna and Bella's life miserable. Three years ago, Bernard and I migrated from Virginia because he was assigned here in California. My daughters were excellent in their academic studies but disliked to mingle with others, and that made them targets for bullying and pranks. We kept on encouraging them to show those kids that they're better and clever than them. And we advised them to remain vigilant and careful. Danna and Bella followed our advise and focused on their studies. No one couldn't match their intellect, thus my girls remained top of the class. The bullying continues and sometimes they got pranked, but they remained strong. Yet they always keep to themselves."

Bernard speaks up. "When your sons showed up six months later, that's the time Danna and Bella felt challenged. Never have they met two persons who can match with their wits. You have no idea how much my girls strive to stay on top. Don't get this the wrong idea. For me, making your sons as their rivals is healthy because it brings out their competitive spirits."

Jillian laughs pleasantly. "Oh yes. The four of them become the most popular in school because they were always seen to trying to outwit and outsmart the other."

Bernard's smile widened. "I just recalled why your sons were the topic in the meeting. It all started when having partners to create a science project. A popular cheerleader complained to the teacher why the twins get to partner up, and suggested they choose other partners. This was the first time that suggestion happened, and no one complained when Danna and Bella always partner up. Your sons never agreed but majority of the class sided with the cheerleader's suggestion. Your sons then suggested they get to choose who they partner with."

"And my sons chose your daughters."

"Yes they did. What truly caused the uproar is when they answered the cheerleader they never want to do most of the job and share their grade to someone who never deserves it. And starting that day, the 'cool kids' are bullying and making pranks on our children." Bernard shakes his head. "Then they made that final prank of putting a bucket of sewer water on top of an ajar door. I'm just thankful your sons have fast reflexes and they dragged my girls away from harm." He worriedly frowns. "If that prank was successful, I don't think Danna and Bella will endure the humiliation."

Jillian sympathetically smiles. "I'm glad the real perpetrators were punished... And, um, my sons mentioned your daughters are quite annoying, but they prefer the continuous banter rather join a group of people whom they think are not good company. For me, I think my sons like the rivalry. I've never seen them so eager for a battle of wits."

Carol giggles. "Really? That's so nice!" She becomes thoughtful. "You've seen my daughters, yes?" When Jillian nodded, Carol continues. "You might wonder why Danna is a red-head with amber eyes while Bella is blonde with violet eyes, whereas Bernard and I are dark-haired and have gray and brown eyes. Well, because we adopted them when we thought we'll never have a child."

Carol hesitates before making her mind. "I never share this to anyone about Danna and Bella's background but I feel I can trust you, Jillian. You see, the girls are truly sisters, having different fathers whom they never knew and living with an alcoholic and pothead mother. From a very young age, they're smart to know what's wrong and right, and they've been very careful not to get caught by their mother's many boyfriends. It was after a drug raid that Bernard and I first met the girls. Their openness, intelligence and sad story captured our hearts and we fought for their custody."

Bernard cuts in. "Carol, I'm sorry but I think that's too much information." He gently rebukes. "Sorry, Jillian. I never meant to be rude."

Jillian smiles with understanding. "That's okay. I know that you musn't share everything about your family."

_'I truly understand the importance of being discreet.'_ Jillian thought. '_My family have secrets, too.'_

**... **

_(California, 11 years ago)_

_"Mom!"_

_Jillian smiled as she turned towards the chorused chime of her beautiful, five year old boys. She saw how dirty they were but looked so excited, just as she felt their exuberant energy flowing from them._

_Jillian laughed. "What makes you so excited right now, boys?" She asked the grinning boys._

_"We want to show you something, mom!" Chance said._

_His twin, Chase, nodded his head. "Uh-huh. A cool surprise!"_

_Jillian's smile grew wider. "Oh, really? Well then, how about clean yourselves first before showing this 'cool surprise'?"_

_"Sure!" Chorused the boys._

_After taking a shower by themselves, the boys stand in front of Jillian. Jillian noticed that Chase is holding a glass of water._

_"What are you suppose to do with that, Chase?" Jillian asked._

_The two boys looked at each before quickly turning back their attention to her. They smiled mischievously before replying._

_"Just watch!" Chance said._

_"It's part of the surprise!" Chase said._

_"Gonna start now! Ready, Chase?"_

_"I'm ready, Chance!"_

_And before Jillian's eyes, the twins showed her their surprise that truly surprised her, or rather, shocked her to silence. When Chance hovered his hands above the glass, cool mist appeared and the water froze. Chase raised the glass with frozen water to Jillian, then turned the iced water into water. A couple of seconds later, cool mist surrounded Chase's hands and turned the water into ice. Chance then took the glass from his twin, and like what Chase did first, turned the ice into water._

_"Well, mom?"_

_"What d'you think?"_

_Jillian blinked twice as she registered what just happened and what her sons asked. She opened her mouth, then smiled, and she spoke._

_"That was amazing!" Jillian praised as she clapped her hands and remain calm, making the proud boys grin stupidly at each other before facing her. "Very, very amazing!" But she has to go straight to the point. "When and how did you learn to do that?"_

_"When Chase and I are using the sink 'cos we were playing in the mud."_

_"Uh-huh. We were thinking about something cool to do when the water turned ice."_

_Jillian nodded her head slowly. "I... See... Did anyone see you make ice?"_

_The boys shook their heads._

_"Nope."_

_"We want you to see it first."_

_Jillian sighed and smiled at her sons, speaking to them with love and understanding. "I'm glad no one saw you make ice except me. And I'm very grateful. What you showed me is a very special gift that others cannot do. However," she began with a gentle stern. "This special gift must not be seen by anyone."_

_The boys scrunched their faces._

_"Huh? But why?"_

_"We want to show off..."_

_"I understand." Jillian continued in her gentle manner. "You can show off how smart and good you in other things but must never show this gift of making ice. Why you ask?" Jillian sighed before continuing. "Remember when the two of you started to ask who your father is but all I said he was special?" The boys nodded their heads. "You see, he was very special because he can make ice like what you showed me. You have his gift and I'm very proud. But why it shouldn't be seen by others? Because bad people want to get it and use it for bad things."_

_The boys' eyes are round with amazement and worry. "Really?" They both asked._

_Jillian nodded her head solemnly. She hesitated then thought it was better to tell them. "And... Your father doesn't know that both of you are alive and with me."_

_The boys blinked, looked at each other before facing Jillian again to speak their mind._

_"Mom, do you mean that..."_

_"Dad doesn't know we exist?"_

_Jillian was quite relieved that they understood. "Yes. He never knew... If bad guys know that you boys exist, they'll take you away from me and try to get to dad. I... " Jillian hugs them tightly. "I don't want that to happen to both of you and your father!"_

_The boys hugged her back and made a sob. Without letting them go, Jillian looked at each worried but sweet face, showing them her love through her eyes and smile. "I'm sorry, my sweet darlings. Since this special gift appeared, I was thinking maybe we should live somewhere else. In a place where it's always snowing and out of sight so both of you can keep practicing how to create ice. But remember, you better be careful not to let anyone know. It will be hard but this is for the best. Do you understand?"_

_The boys nodded their heads solemnly. Jillian sympathetically smiled at them. "You boys must be hungry. I already cooked food. And if you're interested, I can tell you about your father. Come, let's eat."_

_As Jillian allowed the boys to drag her by the hand, she began to plan on where to go. She remembered reading an article about open jobs in Alaska..._

**...**

Jillian knew that her sons are trying to fit in with the crowd while keeping their special gift a secret. Constant vigilance from people makes them taciturn and have no real friends. They find comfort in their mother's love, academic studies, mix martial arts training and ice mastery.

"How about you, Jillian?" Carol interrupts Jillian's musings. "Can you share something with me, too? Or you can tell me why you returned here in California."

Jillian sighs and smiles. "It never hurts to tell a little about myself, so yes, I'll tell you. I never planned to return here but five days before school starts, I received a call from one of my former colleagues. She said that our special friend has been hospitalized and wanted to see me one last time."

Jillian could still see her friend, Georgie, in her mind. She traveled from Alaska to California. Arriving at the hospital room, she saw her former colleagues and superiors gathered around Georgie's death bed. After being greeted, they said that she and her sons were the last ones whom Georgie is waiting for. When Georgie saw her and her sons, he smiled and mentioned their names. Jillian wept, her heart broke after seeing the once vivacious Georgie became a deadweight on bed. While Georgie kept speaking with gibberish words to her patient and sympathetic sons, Jillian learned from one of the visitors about Georgie's condition: three tumors embedded inside his brain and continues to grow rapidly. Chemotherapy and radiation are not effective anymore. Removing the tumors are too risky and will result to instant death. Georgie preferred to meet all the people he holds dear to his heart one last time and undergo deep sleep rather die on the operating table. The room was filled with joy and laughter, with Georgie doing most of the talk and jokes. Jillian and her sons stayed with Georgie until the morning when he never woke up. And by night, Georgie was truly gone.

"After the funeral, I was quite surprised that a lawyer approached me and my friends to tells us we've been bequeathed. Each of us received five thousand dollars because my special friend stated in his will that it's the only amount he can equally share among his friends." Jillian whimsically smiles in remembrance. "He was always so kind and generous... I'm going to miss him."

"What makes you decide to move here permanently?" Bernard asks.

"Chance and Chase said they got tired of seeing snow and wanted to test themselves if they can adapt here." Truthfully, the boys did want a new environment and challenge themselves against others or if they have successfully hid their gift. And they were very successful. They have grown powerful and stronger.

Carol chuckles. "That was very bold of your sons to say. You must be very proud!"

"Very much." Jillian replies with pride.

"We're here." Bernard announces as he stops near a pavement.

Jillian lets Bernard take his sleeping son from the backseat before getting out of the car. She looks with awe at the simple yet elegant house she's seeing. It's a two story-building with white-washed walls and designs from the Victorian era. The front yard is corralled with wooden fences and painted white, a garden with different colored flowers, and lawned grass. Parked in front of the garage is her rented car which she lent her sons to use.

"Wow. First, I'm impressed that you owned a vintage car. Now I'm still impressed just seeing your house. It's so beautiful!" Exclaimed Jillian. "I think the inside of your house must be more impressive!"

"Oh yes, it is." Giggled Carol. "I wonder what our children are doing now? They must've finished their projects."

"Or bickering."

Both older women laughed and followed Bernard to the front door. Entering the house, the first sound they heard is the bickering between Danna and Chance. Jillian knew it's Chance's voice she's hearing because of 'mother's instincts' and if she recalls correctly, most of the time Chance always bicker with Danna while Chase talks about Bella. The older people never have the heart to call out their arrival because they're amused of hearing the gibberish sounds the two youngsters are making.

The older people follow where the young ones' voices are coming from, leading them to the living room. The first thing they saw are Chase and Bella sleeping on the Victorian couch. What surprised them is the position of the couch faces them and it shows that Chase's sleeping on his back and his head is resting against a pillow, while Bella's front body is comfortably resting on top of Chase's body. Bella's blonde head is resting against Chase's shoulder with her palm placed on top his chest, while Chase's arms are loosely wrapped around Bella's waist.

Coming from the other side where the kitchen is, Chance and Danna are continuing their argument. Whatever they're talking about can be understood.

"Danna, you're panicking." Chance calmly said.

"Who wouldn't! It happened. Here. In my house!" Danna replies angrily then sighs tiredly. She places a hand her forehead as she starts to worry. "Oh my. What have we done? What have I done?"

Chance sighs and gently grabs Danna's shoulders. "Danna, please. Look at me." He gently asks when Danna refuses to look him in the eyes. Danna shakes her head and continues to look down. "If you won't look at me, that's okay. But please, tell me what worries you. I want to understand."

A pause. Danna sighs and leans her forehead against Chance's chest. Chance wraps his arms around Danna's shoulders, prompting her to wrap her arms around his waist and lean her body against his.

"Chance, Bella and I were adopted." Danna begins. "Our foster parents gave us everything we ever wanted: love. They gave us a good life and we want to make them proud. So we always focus on education." She looks up at Chance with worry. "Then you and your twin showed up, and we feel that both of you are trying to destroy our plans. It was okay when we remained as rivals but..." She blushes but bravely continues. "But it was never in our plan to... Uurgh! I can't believe Bella and I gave up our virginities to our rivals! And don't you dare laugh!" She scowls when she sees Chance smiling down at her.

"I'm not laughing." Chance said. When Danna continues to comically scowl, Chance snorted a laugh. "I'm sorry. I laughed. You're so adorable when you frown."

"Chance! I'm serious! I just..." Danna starts to worry. "We shouldn't have... It wasn't suppose to happen... We were..." She sighs and rests her forehead against his chest again. "What will they say?" She sadly said.

Chance places his fingers below Danna's chin to make her look at him and showing how much he cares for her. "I understand, Danna. Never will I and my twin humiliate nor forsake you and your sister. Do you believe we'll ever do something wicked?"

Danna looks like she was offered the world on a silver plate. Her eyes soften. "No. You wouldn't dare." She whispers.

Chance gives Danna a quick and sweet kiss on the lips before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for your trust. If you and Bella ever wanted to tell your parents what happened between us, never hesitate to call me and my brother. We'll be by your side, no matter what."

Danna smiles widely, her adoration shining in her eyes. "And what about our rivalry?"

"We can still continue that and annoy those idiots." Chance gamely answers, making Danna giggle with joy.

Chance's smitten by Danna's happiness and he tightens his arms around her. Danna notices the tight embrace and looks at Chance's eyes. There's a bond forming between them. But the magic breaks when Bernard loudly clears his throat.

Bernard's face is unreadable. "That was an impressive speech. Still, we need to talk." Was all he said.

**...**

After putting junior in bed, the adults and teenagers gathered in the living room. Jillian's slightly standing behind the two older Pendergast, looking worriedly at the four teenagers sitting on the couch. She could feel the disappointment within the Pendergast couple, the fear and shame of the girls. Her sons though, are calm and ready. She's glad that the boys suggested they and the girls seat together, holding their hands because they knew that the sisters needed their strength and support.

After a long pause, Bernard deeply sighs and the first to speak.

"Let's get to the point." Bernard eyed the two boys. "Based on the conversation I heard, you girls allowed these boys into your rooms and sleep with you." It's not a question but a statement.

Blushing with embarrassment and afraid to talk, the girls slowly nod their heads.

Bernard nods his head. "It's known in school about your rivalry. But then this happened. Can you tell me how and why?"

The girls look at their lovers for help. The boys give them an assuring smile and squeezes their hand for encouragement, before facing Bernard.

"At first, we never cared for each other." Chance started. "We always thought we're better than anyone else but your daughters prove to be worthy adversaries."

"We fiercely keep on besting each other in our class." Chase said. "Chance and I never wanted to admit it, but we thoroughly enjoyed the rivalry and looked forward to our next challenge."

"Strangely, we never knew we're having a liking towards your daughters."

"I believe these... Mutual feelings happened when Chance and I saved them from that humiliating prank." Chase looks at Bella and both smiled. Still smiling, Chase looks back at Bernard as he pulls Bella closer to him. "When I held Bella and saw her face in close up, I noticed she's very beautiful... And I felt -" he stops then continues. "No... I knew that Bella's sweet and gentle soul is overshadowed by her pride and diligence for excellence."

"Really?" Bella asks in surprise.

"Yeah, really?" The skeptical Danna and Chance ask.

"Yes." Chase answers as he faces Bella and ignoring the others. "You never noticed the real you because Danna's headstrong personality greatly influences you, plus you also focus on studies. I wanted to know more about you, the real you. The more we talk, the more I studied you. Soon, I learned you're also kind-hearted, shy, and loyal. I hope you don't find me a creep."

Bella's in awe. "Oh. I..." She looks at Chase with much adoration. "Thank you for the praise." She softly said.

Chase gently smiles and his thumb caressing Bella's cheek, making her giggle and cuddle against him. Chase gladly wraps his arms around Bella and stay like that without talking.

The other young couple are still dumbstruck of what happened. Snapping out of her senses, Danna looks at Chance. "So, got anything insightful regarding me, lover boy?" She asks.

Chance just raises a brow. "Chase already mentioned it."

Danna also raises a brow, knowing where their conversation is heading but decided to play along. "Headstrong? Is that it?" She playfully insists.

Chance pretends to think before replying. "If we take away conniving, prideful, and selfish, so yes, your headstrong personality is what I truly notice about you."

Danna becomes indignant. "Conniving!? Prideful!? Selfish!? Oooh! Why you!" She said as she weakly pounds against Chance's chest with her fists.

Chance laughs. "Hotheaded, too!" He keeps laughing and allows Danna to continue her assault on him for mere seconds before he takes her hands and squeezes them gently. "For me, they're wonderful traits." Danna just pouts then shyly smiles at Chance, which in turn makes him smile widely back.

Bernard exhales, shakes his head and rubs his nape with his hand. "I don't understand what just happened but I think the interrogation has come to an end." The two older women nod their heads in agreement.

**...**

After having dinner at the Pendergast residence, Jillian and her sons arrived at their rented apartment. Jillian hugs her sons. Caught unaware of the act, the boys hug her back.

"Chance, Chase. I'm so very proud of you." Jillian praises as she looks at her sons' faces. "Both of you we're excellent on defending Danna and Bella, and not breaking their hearts." She hesitates. "Though, both of you are still too young to know you've fallen in love."

The boys raise their brows. "Do you doubt our feelings towards them?" They ask in unison.

Jillian blushes in embarrassment. "No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that..." She sighs and looks apologetically at her sons. "I'm sorry. It's very unfair of me to compare what I feel and what you're feeling towards those girls."

The twins are skeptical and study their mother. They both look at each other, using that mental communication unique on twins, before facing Jillian.

"Mom, are you telling us that what you feel towards our father is somewhat misleading?" Chase asks.

"And you think that what we feel towards Danna and Bella is also like what you're experiencing right now?"

Jillian knew she's hurt when her sons guessed what she's thinking. She nods her head. "...Yes. And I'm worried and afraid it might hurt not only the both of you, but also them." She painfully answers.

The boys remain silent and look at each other before looking back at Jillian.

"Mom, can we ask you something personal?" Chance said.

"What are your true feelings towards our father?" Chase asks.

Jillian looks at her sons. She touches their faces, smiling as she sees their resemblance with their father. She sighs before answering. "I met your father once then we part ways. Such a thing is considered a fleeting meeting, lust, a one-night stand. Yet, I knew I love him. But as time goes by, my mind starts to doubt but my heart still beats for him... Now that you asked me what I truly feel, I tell you the truth: your father will always be in my heart."

To her surprise, the boys gave her a small and understanding smile, not the pity look that she expects.

"You know what mom? Chase and I talked about this love you have for our father." Said Chance. "We wondered why you continue to love him even when he never shows up or may have forgotten about you."

"We even thought that you're delusional about it, too." Chase adds. "It makes us cringe every time we see you having a faraway look in your eyes, knowing you're thinking about him."

Chance's tone started to sound angry. "We hated it. Hated to see you pine for a man you've only met and left you."

Chase's tone also matches Chance's. "We hated him for leaving you, us, behind. Without thought of searching for us."

Chance then changes his expression. From someone harboring ill-will, he becomes kind and understanding. Chase also matches what he's feeling, too. "But meeting Danna and Bella..."

"Our perceptions changed."

"We've come to fully understand and appreciate your love for our father."

"Because deep inside us, we knew our life is incomplete without Danna and Bella."

When Chance and Chase hug Jillian, she bursts into tears, touched that her sons truly understand her love towards a man whom she once met and never saw again.

_'Oh, Kuai Liang. I wish... I really wish you could see us.'_

* * *

**Like I mentioned before, updates are intermittent. **


	8. Dejavu

Jillian's in her kitchen, busy preparing lunch. This semester is over but it doesn't mean she has time to relax. She needs to find an extra job to earn additional money for her sons' tuition fee...

Laughter coming from the open bedroom puts a smile on Jillian's face. Her sons invited their girlfriends to have lunch with them. With Jillian's and the Pendergast couple's permission, the girls happily joined them in their humble apartment.

With the table set, Jillian's about to call the teenagers but decided against it. She walks toward the area where they're gathered and leans against the door's frame. She smiles as she hears her Chance and Chase telling the attentive Pendergast girls about their life back in Alaska, omitting their martial arts training and cryomancy ability. She's glad that the four teenagers never abuse the love that she and the Pendergast couple shower on them. And she knew, deep down in her heart, they wouldn't break the trust of their parents, and she's ever grateful. Her brows raises in interest as she spots each girl clutching a ninja doll near their heart. Jillian finds it endearing that her sons gave their girlfriends a valuable and personal item, telling her how much the girls mean so much to them.

When Bella notices Jillian, she takes it as a cue to announce lunch is ready. Jillian finds it amusing that the girls brought the dolls with them, too, putting them on their laps as they continue to eat and chat.

"Hey, Mom." Chance said. "You might be wondering why Danna and Bella have our dolls. It's because we wanted to give it to them."

"It's a token that shows how valuable they are to us." Chase adds and romantically looks at Bella, who shyly looks back at him with such adoration. "How special and precious they are." He reaches out with a finger and caresses her cheek, bringing out a giggle and blushes on her cheeks. He tilts his head and carefully takes away Bella's spectacles. "You really are beautiful, Bella." He softly said after putting down the spectacles on the table.

Bella giggles again. "Thank you." She shyly said, eyes shining with adoration.

Danna smiles at the two before facing Chance. "Your twin's such a sweet guy towards my sister. Why can't you be just like him?" She said without jealousy nor mockery.

Chance shrugs his shoulders before answering. "I could be but around you is so unlikely. I think you're the problem why I can't be romantic." Chance laughs as Danna scowls at him. Still laughing, he took hold of her hand as she's attempting to hit him. To Danna's surprise and delight, Chance kisses the back of her hand and winks, making her blush and laugh.

Jillian chuckles, pleased to see how happy the teenagers are with each other. She hopes they'll be together for a long time. 'Unlike me and Kuai Liang.' Sadness filled her after the thought but she quickly abates it. She silently sighs. 'I have long accepted that I'll never see him again... He might have forgotten me after all...' She felt a pang of pain in her heart and she immediately squashes it. 'I shouldn't let myself think that way-'

Faint booming sounds coming from outside interrupts Jillian and the teenagers.

"What was that?" Chance said while watching Chase and Bella walking towards the window to check what's happening.

"... You won't believe what I'm seeing right now." Chase said, voice filled with dread, as he and Bella are looking at the sky.

Curiosity about Chase's comment brought Jillian, Chance and Danna to the window as well. What they saw is the faint, booming sounds are accompanied by red-blood smoke that quickly covers the sunny sky by minutes.

"Oh, god. It's happening again..." A horrified Jillian whispers, remembering the Earth and Netherrealm war that happened years ago.

"'Happening again'?" Chase asks.

Instead of answering, Jillian turns away from the window. "We need to get into the underground train station, now!" She said as she picks up her bag and heads to the front door.

Chance and Chase look at each other before they quickly grabbing their girlfriends' arm and follow Jillian out of their apartment.

Jillian immediately starts up the car and the teenagers take the backseat. She immediately drives away, never bothering about other people gawking at the sudden phenomenon or fleeing like what she's doing. Then they heard the police using megaphones, calling all citizens to immediately go to the underground stations.

As Jillian drives, Danna and Bella are calling their parents through their cellphones while the twins wanted to talk with their mother. Jillian perceived as she looks at the twins using the front mirror, even without using her sensing gift, that they hunger for information even when they feel worried.

"I'll explain later." Jillian replies before they ask as she searches for the nearest underground train station.

Seeing how focused their mother in searching for the evacuation area, the twins kept silent and stayed on their guard.

Minutes later, Jillian passed police officers ushering people to move in a certain direction. She can't drive further because of abandoned cars littered the road and military force on high alert. Jillian stops the car and goes out, the teenagers following her example.

"Don't get separated!" Jillian said after seeing Bella almost gets pushed away from Chase by hurrying people. "Chance, Chase. Keep Danna and Bella close, and follow me!" She knew it wasn't necessary to instruct the boys as they were already holding the girls close to them but she said it anyway.

They keep together as they join the crowd going into the underground train station. Now deep inside the train station, they seek a spot to stay together as they huddled with strangers. There was crying, praying, and waiting. The uncomfortable atmosphere has also let the twins forget their inquiry regarding Jillian's words a while ago.

Jillian could see and sense the fear of the people taking refuge within the train station. She understands it because she's also experiencing it. She shudders at the thought of demons brutally killing humans again.

"Mom and dad said they're hiding in a basement. I'm glad they're okay." Bella whispers. She clutches the doll tightly and tries to get close to him as possible, prompting him to hold her tightly. "But I'm afraid, Chase. Afraid I won't be seeing my family again. Afraid that something bad will happen to us."

Chase looks at Bella with worried understanding. "I know, Bella. I'm afraid, too."

Danna snorted after hearing Chase's comment. "I find that hard to believe." She said with a slight, quavering voice as she clutches the doll. "You and Chance look relax."

"Need to put up a brave front, even if it's just pretend." Chance answers as he holds Danna closer to him. Danna didn't comment, choosing silence and staying close to Chance as possible.

Jillian blinks as she sees the serious look her sons are wearing. They look like they're scanning the area for danger. She uses her sensing gift on her sons. To her surprise, what Danna said was partly true. The adrenaline flowing through the twins is not of fear, rather, alertness. She has sensed this on them before, usually whenever they're preparing to fight an opponent during their martial arts training.

'They're willing to fight even if they have no actual combat experience.' Jillian thought as realization dawns on her. She smiles a little. 'The blood of warriors flows in their veins. They're truly sons of Kuai Liang.'

The twins happen to see their mother smiling at them. They're somewhat alarmed of Jillian's inappropriate expression in a dire event.

"Mom?" Chase cautiously asks.

"You alright?" Chance follows up.

The twins' questions also caught the attention of the girls and the teenagers are looking at Jillian. Jillian sees the worry looks her sons are wearing. Still smiling, she places her warm palms against each cheek of her sons.

"I'm so happy to have you boys. So happy and proud." Jillian said with love. "No matter what happens, always know that I love you." She moves closer so she could give them a big embrace, including the girls.

The twins were caught off guard by the sudden affection their mother showed them, they even didn't hug back because their hands are holding their girlfriends. They look at Jillian with slight confusion after she breaks her embrace. When Jillian continues to look at them that every proud mother wears, the twins smile back.

"Thank you, mom. We love you, too." The twins chorus.

"I know." Jillian whispers.

They never speak with each other after that, opting to stay silent and waiting what will happen next. Minutes turn into hours. As time passes, so did the crowd's anxiety increases, even the enforcers are feeling the uncomfortable situation, too. Only Jillian's twin boys remain stoic.

A police officer suddenly announces using a megaphone. "Good news, everyone! The danger has passed!" The crowd cheers, drowning the rest of the officer's announcement. "Kindly walk in a mannerly fashion -"

"Oh, thank god! Nothing happened!" Jillian sighs with relief as she and the teenagers join the exodus towards the surface, and sees the sky is blue again and the surroundings are the same as she saw earlier.

"Does that mean we're safe?" Bella asks.

"Yes, we are." Jillian answers as they arrive at the car.

"Ah, I just remembered. You mentioned this happened before, mom." Chase suddenly said as they were traveling back to the apartment.

Jillian sighs. She really thought Chase would forget about it. "Yes. You would never believe the war happened years before."

"Anything phenomenal is believable. We've experienced it first hand." Chance said.

Jillian's lips twitches. "I'll share what transpired before when we arrive at our apartment."

"I hope you won't forget or hold back." Chase said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Do bear with me though. I have limited knowledge about how it happened and all I can share is my experience during those dark times."

Jillian did keep her word. Arriving at the apartment, Jillian told the teenagers about demons invading earth, how she saw them destroying buildings and attacking humans before she found safety.

"Just like what happened today, I learned earth was safe again when a soldier announced the war was over. Only that time, there was too much destruction." Jillian concludes.

"How come we never learned about this?" Chance said.

"The government wanted to keep it secret. They aggressively suppressed any information regarding that war. They also resorted to threat, that's why I decided to keep quiet. Their propaganda worked but now, well, tongues will loosen after what just happened."

"Yeah, like what you're doing, mom." Chase said.

Jillian chuckles. "Yes." She looks concerned. "However, you need to be careful in sharing this story. We don't know how the government thinks or moves..."

"Don't worry, mom." The twins chorus.

"We won't tell anyone." Chance said.

"These lips are sealed." Chase adds.

"So are we." Danna said.

Bella nods in agreement. "Mom and dad might tell us about it, too, if they were present at that time of invasion."

Jillian smiles. "I think they experienced it, too. I'm sure they'll share their thoughts with you, girls... Well, with danger gone, do you have any suggestions to do today?"

* * *

**I can so relate to the song "Bills" by LunchMoney Lewis, that's why I have less time to write.**


	9. Dying

It's just the first week of school, a scandal happened. And it involved Chance and Chase Neves.

The principal eyed the twins then to the twelve, senior football players who are sporting bruises on their faces, then to the people present inside, Jillian included.

"So this is how I summarize what happened. The Neves twins and Pendergast sisters were having a group study outside the school building when these football players started bullying them, right in front of many witnesses. And when one of these seniors started messing with the girls, the twins had enough and tried to talk with them. But these boys refused to back down and started the fight, only to find themselves on the ground." He turned to the football players, arching an insolent thick eyebrow. "Twelve, big bullies got knocked down by grade eleven, nerd twins in three minutes. Isn't that funny?" he then turns towards the twins. "You boys should 'ave joined the boxing or whatever fighting club available here. With that impressive knock out punch, we could 'ave a shot in winning the number one spot in school competition."

The twins cringe and just smirked apologetically.

"Sorry, sir." Chance answers.

"We're not interested." Chase follows.

The principal shrugs his shoulders. "Not surprised. But the clubs won't stop hounding you boys. Anyway, I guess it's all settled. You twins can leave. You boys and the parents, we have things to talk about."

Jillian sighs with relief after arriving at the school clinic. She turns towards the twins and Pendergast girls who tagged along. "I don't want to insult anyone behind their back but those bullies were stupid enough to start a fight, right in front of many people."

"Hmph. They probably thought they could get away from their crimes." Chance said.

Chase frowns and turns towards Bella. "Have they been like that before we arrived?" Bella nods her head. "Ah, no wonder they're confident to do as they please." he muses.

Danna folds her arms and smiles. "You know, the principal's right. That twelve versus two showdown will be the talk of the school and every fighting club will come. Long story short, you guys are famous."

Chase sighs and shakes his head. "So much for trying to be invisible."

Bella giggles. "Actually, the two of you are noticeable. Both of you are twins, newcomers in school, have great academic scores, and your mother's the school nurse."

Jillian smiles as she looks at her sons talking with their love interests. As she look on, she suddenly worries. The principal and Danna are right. With the twins' fighting performance a while ago, they've made themselves visible to everyone in the school. And stories about them will spread. That that will lead -

Jillian shakes her head. She refuse to believe what will happen after that.

**...**

After the day of the incident, the twins did become famous on campus, much to the Neves family's uneasiness. A week later, what Jillian feared happened.

There's a school orientation happening in the school's auditorium, calling all students to attend, so Jillian decides to wait in the cafeteria. As she sits in an unoccupied seat, she suddenly feels something wrong in the air: strong vibrations of evil intentions. Without showing her panic, she scans her environment, trying to pinpoint the direction of the vibes. It's not necessary because screams of terror are heard.

Thinking fast, Jillian stands up and addresses everyone inside the canteen. "Everyone! Hide inside the canteen! Barricade the doors! Now!" The present in mind acted immediately, directing others inside the canteen.

"Miss Neves! Where are you going?" gasps a young teacher when Jillian's running towards the canteen's swinging door.

"I have to find my sons!" Jillian answers and left.

Jillian could feel the fear wafting yet she focuses on the evil vibes so she won't get caught by any of them as she tries to find her sons. She quickly abandons her plan when she heard a shout from one of the terrorists.

"The boys are not inside the auditorium! Find them! And find the nurse but keep her alive!"

Those words shock Jillian to her core. _'They knew! They knew!'_ she thought as she silently looks for a place to hide.

It was so hard in trying to feel where the terrorists are, calming her racing heart beat, and worrying for her sons altogether. With these factors conflicting her, she realizes too late that she let her guard down when someone grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her to her feet.

"Hey! Looks like I found the nurse!" said the one who grabbed her. Jillian struggles but stops when the katana's sharp blade is placed near her throat. "Keep squirming and I'll cut off that lovely throat! You understand me? Good girl." he removes the sword from her throat then drags her to his companions.

Jillian could see the terrorists' attire. They all wear the same attire: a black, tight-fitting jumpsuit with red marks that symbolizes a mythical monster, helmets covering their entire head and red sunglasses. All of them are also wield katanas and guns.

"Boy, I found Sub-zero's bitch!" said the terrorist as he pulls hard on Jillian's hair. "A beauty, too! No wonder he pulled down his pants! And I thought he's celibate!"

"How about we roughin' her up, eh?" said another, on which he starts by slapping her face.

If Jillian could concentrate on what the terrorists are talking about and put two and two together, she would have guessed immediately that they're talking about Kuai Liang. But the pain from being man-handled roughly is too much for her delicate form. She gets dizzy, unable to know anymore where in the school she is, never hears what the terrorist is saying anymore, and couldn't tell how long it's happening.

The time she regained her senses back is when she feels the blade piercing her liver from the back and pass through her stomach.

Jillian's looks in horror at the protruding blade covered with her blood. She gasps when sharp pains are caused by the blade that's retracted slowly from her back. It's better to be shot than stabbed because the bullet quickly passes through flesh and the pain comes after; unlike the blade that slices the flesh and bringing nerve endings in hyperactive mode, bringing in more pain. Jillian's overwhelmed with the pain, she never screamed, only sweating profusely and gasping as she stares at her bleeding stomach in shock. She feels her back kicked and she drops on her knees before falling face-down on the floor.

As Jillian's blood pools around her and losing consciousness, she faintly hears the cry from her sons. Her vision blurring, her eyelids getting heavy but she struggles to stay awake. She could see her sons attacking the terrorists by using their martial arts and killing them with the enemies' weapons or their power of ice. She shuts her eyes, her tears flowing freely down her face as extreme pain persists and she could feel the effects of blood loss.

_"Mom!?"_

_"Mom!"_

_"No!"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"C'mon, mom!"_

_"Not like this!"_

_"Please! Wake up!"_

_"Please, mom!"_

_"Mom!"_

Jillian fights off the darkness curtaining her vision. As her vision clears, she doesn't see the carnage and ice in the surroundings, her eyes are on Chance and Chase. She cries when she sees and feels her sons' fear and anguish. She wanted to comfort them but she knows she's about to lose consciousness again.

"I. Love... you... Go." Jillian whispers in pain "... Go..."

The twins' tears then streams down their faces. "No! We can't leave you!" Chance said.

"We're going to the hospital." Chase said. "And the doctors are going to save your life!"

Jillian knew that if they have their way, more enemies will come and knew she'll drag them down. And maybe it's too late for her...

"... Go... Under. Stand..." She whispers, willing them to understand the reason why they're being chased and let them know she's right in this decision. She could see and feel her sons' pain in agreeing with her no matter how much they hated it.

"We... understand." Chance finally said.

"But please... Please live..." said Chase.

And before they leave, they said in unison to Jillian.

"We love you."

Jillian gave them a weak smile filled with love. Her vision is getting dark as she looks at her sons leaving the place. And when she can't see them anymore, she allows the darkness to consume her.


	10. Recover

Dinner was over, hygiene done and Jillian returned to her bed. She was listening to her companion talking about the her daughters going out to buy something when someone entered her hospital room.

"Well, Jillian. Tomorrow morning, you'll be discharged from the hospital." Bernard Pendergast said as he gave the papers to Jillian. "I can't believe you never have insurance. Good thing you're not paying the bills."

Jillian took the papers but didn't read it. As a nurse who worked in a hospital before, she knew what was written. She's already glad that the doctor's ordered to the remove the IV line attached to her hand and granted her request not to be bothered, with the exemption of the nurse to check on her wound dressings every six hours. She remained sitting upright on her bed and merely smiled at Bernard. "Thank you. I never got insurance because my wages cover my bills, food, and my boys' schooling. But enough of that, shouldn't the Special Forces be the one doing this paper work? After all, they will pay for the bill."

Bernard chuckled and continued to talk as he took the papers and gave it to his wife, who's sitting on a chair and watching over sleeping Bernard Junior. "True, true. They are going to cover all expenses and act as your body guards, but they're not going to follow-up on your papers. And that's the job of the watcher. Don't worry, I'm communicating with the SF. By the way, patients do need a watcher as companion and attend to their needs, yes?"

Jillian never asked the Pendergasts to be her watchers, rather, they volunteered. "Not all patients are fortunate to have people to be their watchers. In my case, it's not necessary that you have to act as one." Secretly, she was grateful for their thoughtfulness.

"Oh, that's nonsense, dear!" Carol Pendergast scoffed. "You're not one of those unfortunate patients without a watcher. And we're friends, aren't we? It's been eight days now. The doctors said you would've been discharged earlier if you weren't undergoing stress. If we haven't appeared, you would've just continued to waste away."

"And don't forget Colonel Blade. She also assisted us in convincing Jillian here to raise her spirit." Bernard reminded his wife.

Jillian remembered. What the husband and wife said were true. They did help in encouraging her, but what made a great impact was Colonel Blade's assurance.

**...**

_(Three days ago)_

_The liver is a unique organ. It has a lot of blood vessels coursing through it compared to most organs of the body. When wounded, the liver bleeds profusely. However, because blood also carries nutrients, it also helps in healing and regeneration, and the liver heals and regenerates faster compared to other organs. Usually, it only takes one or two days, depending on how severe the damage._

_In Jillian's case, the major artery and vein connected to her liver were not severed. Undergoing operation, blood transfusions, medications, and care, Jillian's liver can heal fast in two days time. Her stab wounds on her muscles may take a while but can be attended at home. On the second day she regained consciousness and learned she was admitted to the hospital and guarded by the Special Forces._

_Yet, Jillian's emotions were complicating her recovery. Tormented by her worries and worst case scenarios over her sons, her wounds continued to bleed. It got worse when she cried and ate less, making the doctors worry. Instead of two days recovery, her days in the hospital extended to four._

_On the fifth day, the Pendergast family arrived. They told Jillian they weren't able to visit her because of 'Special Forces protocols'. Upon learning her status, they started to encourage her._

_"Miss Jillian! Please, don't give up hope! You must keep believing!"_

_"Chance and Chase are smart and brave. They're not easy to get caught. You've just got to believe."_

_"Dear, please don't cry. All of us are worried. Please, you must stay strong. Not for your sake, but for your boys, too."_

_"Jillian. I've seen what happened in the school, and what I saw and heard from witnesses confirms what I think... Your sons are special... If they can defeat a group of assassins, their chances of survival are high. Don't worry. I'm sure the SF will find them first. When you're united with them, do you think they'll be happy when they see their mother so weak? I don't think so. If you don't want them to see you like this, better start getting well."_

_Jillian listened to the Pendergast family. Yes, she knew she have to stay strong but it seems so hard. She even knew that when she'll open her mouth to reply, she would cry. So she just gave them a weak smile to convey she understood but hiding her worries._

_A knock sounded from the door before it was opened. A blonde woman in her early forties, wearing military uniform and cap appears. After giving orders to her guards, she closed the door behind her and approaches Jillian's bedside._

_"Jillian Neves?" The blonde woman asked. After Jillian nodded, she continued. "My name is Colonel Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. I'm fully aware what you're going through so I'll be direct: the father of your sons, is his name Sub-zero?... Ah, judging by your blank stare, I'm guessing you never knew. You see, Sub-zero is another name for Kuai Liang."_

_Jillian was shocked to learn that someone connected Kuai Liang and his sons. She wanted to ask, to know more, but she can't or she'll break down._

_Sonya understood what Jillian wanted when she gave a sympathizing smile. "I know Sub-zero, ah, Kuai Liang and his ice powers. He's a man of honor and a valuable ally of the SF. When I learned about the Red Dragon's attack on the school and their purpose, I've studied about your family's background and I can see the resemblance of the twins with him. The Red Dragon has a grudge against him and wanted revenge. I don't know how they learned about your sons but they wanted to use them against him. And looks like it got back fired._

_"If you want assurance, I can give you that. I've alerted Kuai Liang about this." Sonya paused when Jillian gasped before she continued. "As I said earlier, I know Kuai Liang. The SF are willing to do the job in searching for your sons but he insisted to join, saying these words... 'Upon learning this, I neglect recalling a part of my past that has alleviated my sufferings, and I regret it so much. But I will not wallow into it. What I can do now is make it up to her... I will bring my sons back to her. That is a promise.'"_

_The last two sentences, Jillian could imagine Kuai Liang speaking those words with strong conviction. And she couldn't contain the overwhelming emotions she bottled up anymore._

_"Oh, Kuai Liang..." Jillian buried her face with her hands and wept._


	11. Reunited

After recalling that conversation, Jillian smiled. "I could have lost hope. I'm glad I have both of you and the girls, and people who are helping me." This made Bernard and Carol smiled, pleased that she appreciated the friendship with her.

The door to Jillian's room bursts open and standing there are Danna and Bella, both of the sisters looking flustered yet joyous. They never spoke, rather stepped away from the entrance, surprising Jillian and the Pendergast couple when they saw who appeared.

Fresh tears spilled from Jillian's eyes as she sat up from her bed, legs now dangling from the bedside as she faced the doorway. "Chance! Chase!" She cried as she opened her arms.

The twins looked so devastated and at the same time, relieved, as they walked towards Jillian. "... Mom." They said shakily as they hugged their mother tightly.

"Boys, boys! You're back! Oh my boys!" Jillian cried as she embraced them like she doesn't want to let them go, kissing their temples before speaking. "I'm so worried. So, so worried... I'm so happy both of you are safe! So happy!"

While Jillian was preoccupied with the emotional reunion with her sons, she never noticed the Pendergast couple in awe of the man who entered the room before they left. When the door shuts close, that's the time Jillian looked and saw him.

Standing tall and strong, wearing blue ninja garb, is a man with his jaw covered with a beard, a nasty and glaring red scar starting over his right eye down to the cheek, and white irises that blends with his cornea, while the pupils remain black.

To Jillian, the man's outward appearance made him a dangerous stranger to her. But she looked up at him in awe as her heart beats for him. The boys noticed their mother's attention shifted and stepped away from her limp embrace, understanding what she's feeling right now, giving her and the man some space.

The man seemed to hesitate at first but he stepped towards Jillian, just within reach of her hand. Jillian raises a shaky left hand towards his face. When her palm rested against his right cheek, her hand stopped shaking. She caressed his cheek with her thumb as he leaned against her touch. His eyes closed and his right hand gently clasping her hand, all the while feeling her warmth once again.

Jillian warmly smiled at him. "Kuai Liang." She whispered his name.

The man named Kuai Liang opened his eyes and looked at Jillian with worry. "Jillian... I am very sorry. If only..." And he hesitated.

Somehow, Jillian knew he would say those words. She chuckled as she placed her other hand on his other cheek, giving him a beautiful smile. "Oh, love. There's nothing to forgive when you've done nothing wrong." She assured him, voice filled with warmth and love.

Kuai Liang smiled gratefully. "Such beautiful kindness and love. Thank you." Then he looked at her seriously. "But that doesn't excuse me from not searching for you."

Jillian sensed Kuai Liang wanted to say more but he never said them, so she never encouraged him to speak up. She would let him bide his time.

"You're god damn right!" Chance suddenly said.

Both Jillian and Kuai Liang let go of each other and looked at Chance, seeing him and his twin leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking bored.

Chase sighed and looked at Kuai Liang with a defeated look. "We could've stayed mad at you... But seeing Mom so happy, now that both of you are reunited, all that pent up anger somewhat... Faded."

Chance mirrored Chase's feeling, sighing also in defeat. The twins then looked at their parents with understanding, giving them a small smile.

Jillian smiled, remembering her conversation with the boys regarding their father before. Even when they spoke their thoughts today, she sensed their hate towards Kuai Liang never existed. She looked back at Kuai Liang, whose eyes remained on the twins. She reached out with her right hand, gently placed the pads of her fingertips on Kuai Liang's left cheek and turned his face towards her. She giggled when she saw his stunned expression, probably never expected his sons would openly accept him despite never been with them from the beginning.

"What are you feeling, love?" Jillian asked as she gave him a sweet smile.

"I... I really don't know." Kuai Liang admitted.

Jillian giggled, removing her hand and looked at the twins. "Oh, boys. You made your father speechless." She looked back at Kuai Liang. "And I think we have a lot to share." She looked back at the twins. "Don't you agree?"

From looking at their mother, the twins faced their father with a poker face, who in turn is looking at them with the same expression. After staring a couple of minutes, the twins now express their yearning. "Yeah."

Whatever tension left in Kuai Liang was quickly gone, nodding his head in understanding. "Yes. We have many things to discuss."

With that decision, Kuai Liang assisted Jillian back to bed, while the boys took each bedside with the desire to be next with their mother. Jillian then folded her legs so Kuai Liang can sit on the bed. And there, they started to share what they've been through.

**...**

It was past midnight, the Pendergasts already left and the twins have fallen asleep on their spot beside their mother.

"The stress must be too much for them. No wonder they look so exhausted." Jillian said as she lovingly caressed each boy's head without disturbing them.

"Indeed. I am amazed they stayed strong when the enemies continued to pursue them." Kuai Liang said. He was already standing near the bed's foot and looking at the sleeping boys before facing Jillian with a smile. "But I am more amazed of you. Your encouragement to let them learn mixed martial arts while they went to school, and brought them up to be kind-hearted persons, are admirable." A pause. "And I thank you for telling them that I am their father, even when we barely knew each other... I was expecting anger, even hate from them, because I neglect to search for you and never learned that our time together gave fruition... I am ashamed that you took the burden to raise them by yourself."

Jillian laughs silently as she shook her head. So typical of him to keep apologizing to her. She was about to reprimand Kuai Liang when her sons beat her to it.

"You sound so pathetic, Dad." Chase mumbled as he opened one, tired eye to look at Kuai Liang. "Unbefitting for your stature."

"Yeah, Dad... Just forget about it and move on." Chance seconded as he, too, looked at Kuai Liang with one eye.

After speaking, both boys completely went back to sleep, this time, they're totally knocked out.

Both parents were taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion of the supposed sleeping twins. When the twins went silent, the parents chuckled.

Kuai Liang looked at his sons with gratitude. "... This is the first time they called me 'Dad'... When I found them, we were just staring at each other before I said that I would return them to you. I believe they already figured out that I am their father but they remained silent, and I never said anything else but give commands and protect them as we travelled. I wonder what prompted them to... To say 'Dad'..."

Jillian smiled. She stopped caressing her boys' heads and reached out her left hand towards Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang understood the gesture and he walked nearer until her palm rested against his right cheek.

"I think hearing the sufferings you endured and the clan you fought to change, have finally made them understand and you earned their respect." Her smile widened. "And they're in awe upon learning their father is a Grandmaster and one of Earth's deadliest warriors."

"Ah. I am flattered by that." Kuai Liang humbly answered as he stood back, denying himself Jillian's warmth.

Jillian's about to response but she yawned. "Oh, my! It's already late!" She said as she noticed the time. "I think it's time for me to sleep. By morning, I'll be discharged... Kuai Liang, I think you have to go back to your clan, too. Your leadership is needed- "

"No." Kuai Liang interrupted without being rude but took Jillian by surprise. "I will stay here and by morning, I will accompany you to your home."

"But you have responsibilities to attend to and- "

"The Lin Kuei is strong even without my presence. Besides that point, I have decided to neglect listening to your reason, even how sound it is. I chose to stay by your side tonight."

Jillian became confused. "What's your reason for choosing to stay with me rather return to your duties?"

"... The day we met, after we spent the night together, you told me to continue my quest and not to feel remorse for leaving you. I did follow your wise words: I completed my quest despite the undesirable outcomes, and became Grandmaster of the reformed Lin Kuei. The consequence of it is not giving a thought to search for you... Then this happened. As what our sons said, I do sound pathetic when I mentioned my regrets and shame... This time, I will defy reason and follow my heart. Please, Jillian. Do not sway me with your counsel and leave you again."

The sincerity in Kuai Liang's words touched Jillian's heart. She showed him her gratitude and love through her eyes. "I won't and I admit, I do want you to stay. However..." She looked at the two boys by her side. She looked back at him with a small smile. "There's no space for you to squeeze in."

Kuai Liang merely smiled, somewhat mischievously. "Worry not. I will take the couch. When we return to your home, we can sleep together in your bed."

Those words actually made Jillian flustered.


End file.
